Cream
by Exporter
Summary: Jiraiya and Tsunade are alive and married. They've just moved back to Konoha and Jiraiya is working under Bolt Uzumaki. Bolt hates Jiraiya and avoids him up until he meets Jiraiya's wife Tsunade. (Not Vanilla) A/U, Cuck, Betrayal, Humiliation.


A/N: I've called the events that take place in Boruto, the Devastation. I don't know if there's an official name yet, and thought this sounded okay.

Bolt Uzumaki and Jiraiya were on opposite ends of the spectrum. Bolt was a superstar among ninja, renowned for his prowess and capabilities, and deciding role in the Devastation. While, Jiraiya was known for being a creepy, perverted old man. A man who had been absent for the Fourth Ninja War and the Devastation, and had only returned to the village a year ago.

After everything that had happened with the village, Bolt was treated as royalty, and had been offered the role of Hokage for his successes. Bolt had naturally declined, he wasn't interested in being Hokage, but he did agree to an advisory position that saw him command virtually the same powers.

The blonde man had seen it fit to work from the shadows, similar to his mentor Sasuke Uchiha, but delegated more intelligently. Bolt hired Jiraiya to work as a grassroots level, as he had done before, around half a year ago, gathering information and such.

Of course, Jiraiya was not longer able to perform as well, he had been crippled from his fights before the Fourth Ninja War, and was basically out of commission. Bolt thought he was useless, but when Naruto asked Bolt to help Jiraiya out, he agreed purely for the sake of Hinata.

Bolt and Jiraiya had barely talked to each other in the six months they had been working together. Bolt intentionally avoided any contact with Jiraiya, giving all his orders through ravens despite the fact Jiraiya was never well enough to leave the village.

Bolt knew basically nothing about Jiraiya and was happy keeping it that way. He didn't want the old man's cowardice rubbing off on him.

Things were rough for Jiraiya. The sage had long lost his combat potential and he knew he was struggling to help the village out much even in his intel-focussed position.

Fighting Pein, all those years ago, had affected him, and he quickly retired to the toad home. Years passed before Jiraiya returned, and he discovered that there had been a great war. He was happy to have missed it honestly, the white haired man had had enough of war for his life. He settled once again into the lonely travelling lifestyle, venturing east to the other side of the world. A land far from Konoha.

It was saddening honestly, but there was one aspect of life where Jiraiya had lucked out. He'd married Tsunade finally and she was the love of his life. Jiraiya's travels brought him briefly to the Sand where he discovered a working Tsunade.

She had apparently left Konoha after the war and worked independently wherever she was needed. The blonde had a desire to help people and things clicked again.

When they were younger, things seemed so busy and Tsunade would always shrug off his advances. Then, as he aged, and Tsunade remained her same youthful self, wandering together, Jiraiya's beautiful teammate relented and accepted him.

She eventually revealed a desire to go to Konoha, after hearing about some catastrophe. They did and Tsunade announced that they were settling. It had surprised Jiraiya really, he hadn't expected Tsunade to ever settle down, but he was glad to have her, and agreed.

When they finally returned, almost two decades later, the pair kept quiet. They lived fairly quietly and handled themselves quietly. It was such a different circumstance, but then Konoha itself was so different.

Tsunade helped with the recovery from the Devastation, and also discovered there was a technology development department, and worked with them to create healing jutsus compatible with the new tech.

One day, Tsunade came back and announced that they had broken ground. She had worked closely with a team for the last month and had found a healing jutsu that could reverse the effects of aging. Jiraiya had never seen Tsunade so happy.

The blonde gushed about all the things she would be able to do again. Jiraiya smiled as she did, expecting there to be some complication.

But it never came, Tsunade went on and explained that some new creams and pills, combined with the Byakugo and this jutsu meant that her biology changed and reversed her aging.

It was unbelievable, but Tsunade had managed it with her unparalleled chakra control.

So, his wife slowly began reversing every aspect of her age until she was the same 30 year old, pretty woman, with blonde hair, hazel eyes and plump lips, she'd been using a transformation jutsu to appear as. And she would never age again.

The changes in his wife didn't stop there.

Tsunade developed an indulgent taste for picking out sexy, expensive clothes. She loved to show off her voluptuous figure, the tighter the outfit the better. The outfits barely contained her massive 38E cup breasts, but they crimped perfectly at her small waist, and then flared again at her wide hips and big, tight ass.

Jiraiya sometimes heard people say that his wife dressed too slutty, but Tsunade loved to dress up, and it at least calmed her gambling addictions.

Mostly though, he heard people gasp and comment about their pairing. In public Tsunade and Jiraiya elicited quizzical stares because they were so mismatched. The younger population of Konoha, barely knew of the Sannin, and simply saw him as a strange old man, walking too closely with a busty young woman.

Tonight, Bolt, and his employee Jiraiya were attending the a Christmas party. Sakura Uchiha threw one every year and all of her friends and their families were invited, and Bolt knew better than to say no to Sakura, even though the party was being held at a secluded hotel far from most of Konoha.

He'd reluctantly come along, driving, and most people had, one of the technology development department's new travel machines. Bolt mostly stood in a corner, trying not to attract attention from the many guests. His eyes were drawn away from the floor as a flash of red hit the corner of his eyes.

Tsunade was wearing an extremely short red sweater dress with a large black leather belt, cinched around her small waist, and black high heels. She had on a sexy lacy black bra and panty set underneath. A hint of both were visible underneath the dress, as was a hint of her supple, white skin. Everything was skin tight, with her E-cup tits, big ass and hips, and blonde hair drew the attention of every straight male in the office as soon as she walked in with Jiraiya.

Bolt couldn't believe what he was seeing. That lame old man, Jiraiya, had just walked in with sexiest woman he'd ever seen in his life. Bolt grinned to himself, and immediately made his way over to the couple near the door. Bolt greeted Jiraiya with a strong handshake, but promptly switched his attention to Tsunade.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" Bolt asked, not looked at Jiraiya as he did.

"Bolt," Jiraiya began after a second, obviously surprised by the enthusiastic greeting, "This is my wife, Tsunade Senju."

"Hey Tsunade, I've heard legends of a Tsunade, but that can't possibly be you. You're far too young." Bolt smiled slightly, before taking the blonde bombshell's hand in his and giving it a slow kiss. He made sure to stare into her eyes the entire time. "I'm Bolt Uzumaki."

Tsunade was mesmerized. The twin-ponytailed woman struggled for a second to articulate her words.

This stud in front of her could have been an actor; he was so cute and handsome. Bolt Uzumaki was obviously the brat's son but he was nothing like Naruto. He was tall, and his black shirt was stretched across a hard, muscular frame.

Tsunade could feel her pretty face turned red, and finally forced out a greeting.

"Hello, Bolt," her voice sultrier than she'd meant it to be.

"You didn't tell me you were with a model, old man," Bolt said to Jiraiya, giving him a little punch to the arm.

The punch was harmless, but Jiraiya struggled to laugh about it.

"Well, we haven't talked much," Jiraiya explained. Bolt Uzumaki was a hot commodity in the village, that much was evident the first day Jiraiya returned. Naruto's son had fought some terrible enemy and saved the village and was in high positions. Still, it was a bit frustrating that Jiraiya had never even spoken directly to the boy since they began working together.

Bolt laughed, and interrupted Jiraiya's thoughts. "Well, Jiraiya, we should fix that tonight. You know I've been meaning to get to know you for awhile. I bet you've got great stories to tell. After all, you were a big deal right," Bolt paused and Jiraiya opened his mouth. "Before you ran away from.the village I mean."

Jiraiya froze. Bolt's words were commonplace for him but the sage still felt guilty every time he heard them.

"Yeah…" Jiraiya muttered eventually. What more could he say.

"Let's go sit and get to know each other," Bolt grinned and looked back at his wife. "Tsunade, you should join us, I'm so curious about you." Jiraiya thought the phrasing was a little strange but before he could ponder on it fully, Bolt put his arm around Tsunade's waist and led her to a table. Jiraiya trailed behind.

Tsunade got goosebumps as Bolt grabbed her. Her breathing hitched, and Tsunade melted into the young man's strong grip as he led her to a table. She was surprised that she was reacting so much to Bolt, but quickly decided that it made sense.

Bolt was an attractive man, his dark blue eyes were mysterious, and the scar across his eye only added to it. Tsunade couldn't tell, for sure, what he was thinking, though it was obviously about her.

And she was a young woman. Her body returned to its youthful self, never to be spoilt again. Tsunade knew that she was beautiful, that she was sexy, and a dream for most men. But people that knew her, knew that she was one of the Sannin, once Hokage and a strong kunoichi.

Bolt must have too, she looked the same as the day she was inaugurated and despite the years, the village ninja would always recognise their Hokages.

And Bolt was Naruto's son, he would know of the training Naruto did, the meeting with her, and bringing her back to the village, as well as everything that followed.

And yet, Bolt was obviously showing interest in her. The strong young man, she'd heard stories about across the lands, was holding her sensually and probably wouldn't let go unless he had to.

Tsunade had to admit it, their attraction was electric.

The three of them sat, with Bolt finally releasing Tsunade's waist, and, sipping on drinks Bolt had purchased, fell into conversation. Tsunade sat in-between the two men in the rounded seating, she hadn't chose to, it was just because Bolt had been leading her.

Bolt was incredibly charming and had Tsunade laughing and chatting easily, though Tsunade noted Bolt focussed his questions on her, and not Jiraiya.

After a few minutes of casual discussion, Bolt asked what must have been his most pressing questions.

"So, where exactly have you been for so many years, Tsunade?"

"Ah," Tsunade clicked her tongue lightly, she knew it had been coming, and wanted to give the attractive young man the answer he was looking for. "Well actually, I was gravely injured in the Fourth Ninja War. I wound up having to leave the village to allow myself to recover. It took years."

Tsunade fixed her gaze on Bolt's eyes, wanting him to understand.

"I had to reconstruct my body, and to do that took inventing a new type of jutsu, the Body Restructure Jutsu." Tsunade dipped her gaze at her leg, and when Bolt's eyes followed she ran a thumb across it. Her skin turned black where it had been touched and Tsunade tapped the blackened skin. It clicked audibly. Bolt suddenly reached forward, and grasped Tsunade's leg, brushing his thumb against the same spot. His eyebrows were furrowed in interest, but after a moment, Bolt pulled back and fixed his gaze back on Tsunade's face.

"I managed to, but it was something that took up years. When I finally managed it, I thought about what I wanted, and decided that wandering was what I needed. I had fixed my body but I was not the only one who needed fixing. I knew Naruto was in Konoha and could handle things there. But, the whole land had been crippled by the war and I took it upon myself to help. Pointlessly ambitious I know,"

"No, no. That's incredible of you." Bolt looked deep at Tsunade, and the woman smiled at him. She liked that.

"Well, I wound up doing it, and I met this idiot on the road." Tsunade didn't look at Jiraiya. "We just wandered for a while and then I heard about the Devastation. I demanded we go back, and we returned about a year ago. I've been living fairly quietly, helping with those injured in the Devastation." Tsunade stopped there, not wanting to drag on.

"That's amazing, Tsunade, you're an amazing woman. But I've heard that you've been working with the tech team too. You've supposedly helped them advance medical tech by years."

Tsunade was stunned, the young man before her knew about her. He was impressed with her and knew that she had worked tirelessly to help the village.

"Yes." Tsunade blurted out, thankfully. "Yes, actually, recently we made an amazing advancement. I discovered that the Body Restructure Jutsu can be used for more than just short term injury."

Bolt leaned forward, seemingly intrigued with Tsunade's words. The blonde woman reciprocated, leaning over, completely forgetting that Jiraiya was next to her.

"It turns out, that with the use of a specially formulated cream along with extremely precise use of the jutsu can actually revert long term effects on the body."

"No fucking way." Bolt's eyes widened as he connected the dots.

"Yes, fucking way, I managed to reverse the effects of aging in my own body. What you're looking at right now is my actual body, not a transformation jutsu or anything like it. I'm physically thirty years old and if I don't want to, I'll never age." Tsunade grinned triumphantly at the attractive man sitting opposite her. She was confident that his mind was blown, especially because as she finished, his dark blue eyes dipped down to her cleavage. Her natural, permanent cleavage.

Jiraiya was happy and nervous to be sitting with Bolt. The young man adjacent him was the most popular guy in the village, and would no doubt help Jiraiya with the reputation issues he'd had since returning to Konoha. However, Bolt Uzumaki seemed to dislike him, based on that same reputation. Naruto's son ignored him entirely until today and now that they were together, was focussed completely on Tsunade.

All three of them were drinking, which helped make things less awkward at least. Bolt was drinking sake, and Tsunade was of course drinking the same. Bolt had ordered a few bottles for them as then sat down. Jiraiya was drinking a bit faster than Bolt and Tsunade, who had started drinking less recently, and a more than his usual.

Bolt and Tsunade were conversing, basically privately, and left alone with silence, Jiraiya found himself emptying his drink more.

Before he realised, Jiraiya had finished 4 bottles and he could feel the strain on his bladder. The sage looked up at his wife and saw that she was turned totally towards Bolt, her back to him almost.

Tsunade and Bolt were talking closely to each other and Jiraiya felt his bladder pang again.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom," Jiraiya blurted out, both announcing his intention and trying to get back some of Tsunade's attention.

It worked somewhat, and both of the others turned away from their conversation to him. Jiraiya got up and wobbled heavily, the alcohol dizzying him. His new position exposed more of his wife, and he could see that Bolt's hand was resting on Tsunade's legs.

Jiraiya shifted, but he tripped a little, almost falling as he did, when Bolt grabbed his arm.

"Woah there old man." Bolt laughed, "I'll come with you."

Jiraiya didn't accept, he had seen something that he'd meant to say, but it couldn't have been that important if he'd forgotten it in a moment. Plus, he was pretty drunk and figured it'd be better to have some help. Jiraiya watched as Bolt turned to Tsunade, with a grin on his face.

"You go ahead and finish that," He gestured to the fresh sake bottle he'd gotten for her, "We'll be right back." Bolt gave his wife a wink, and before Jiraiya could speak up, ushered the sage out of the round seating.

Tsunade sighed as she watched Bolt leave the table. The hazel eyed woman caught herself, and whipped her head either side.

"What am I doing…" Tsunade murmured to herself, after she was sure no one was watching. The twin-ponytailed woman was entranced with the young man she'd meet tonight. She knew it and she was trying to control herself.

She'd never been someone to cheat and Bolt was so much younger than her. But as she watched his toned frame walk away, Tsunade realised that she was wet, thinking about his body. And she wasn't an old woman now, she was barely in her thirties.

"No! I really need to stop." Tsunade resolved herself, and pushed the remaining sake away from her. She wouldn't…

Tsunade looked around again, and then slowly teased her index finger around the bottle.

Bolt stopped pretending to tolerate Jiraiya as soon as Tsunade was out of sight. The old man was a fucking coward, and a loser. He abandoned his village and only came back because of Tsunade's insistence.

He roughly handled Jiraiya and dragged him to the bathroom. Standing side-by-side at the stalls. Jiraiya struggled to get his pants undone. It was obvious that the man was blackout drunk, and couldn't do anything properly.

Bolt ignored the pathetic man, trying to think back to Tsunade and how attracted he was to her. Bolt had initially thought she was hot, and she was. Tsunade was a beautiful woman with luscious blonde hair, big hazel eyes and plump lips. The woman's body was unreal, with tits bigger than anything Bolt had seen before, despite the depth of his experience. Her waist was tiny, given what he'd felt earlier and she had a fat ass, that was still tight. Her legs were long and shapely, and her skin was soft and supple.

But it went further than that. Tsunade was a talented woman, who had wanted to help the village. She was a medical genius too, given what she had accomplished with the tech team and on herself.

Bolt figured that the ability of the Body Restructure Jutsu was limited to people with crazy chakra control but even just one person with its power was a force to be reckoned with. And from the stories, Tsunade was already not a woman to mess with.

Bolt couldn't help but want her, and he definitely did not care that she was married to that loser Jiraiya.

"Ah…" A moan grabbed Bolt's attention, and his reflexes forced him to scan the direction it came from.

Bolt looked over and saw Jiraiya's tiny manhood. The blonde ninja immediately turned away, grossed out at witnessing it but glad too.

It was pathetically small, maybe an inch long and thin, and so probably only 3 inches hard. Bolt smirked to himself, appreciating how tight Tsunade's pussy would be, given Jiraiya's undersized equipment.

Bolt's cock jumped a little at the thought. If he wasn't careful he'd start showing, and it would be far too noticeable to play off.

Jiraiya stumbled back towards Bolt after the man dried his hands and grinned drunkenly. Bolt didn't smiled back, and simply led Jiraiya back to the table. He remained silent until they arrived back at the table, and then addressed the only one worth his time.

"I think it's time for you to take the old man home and tuck him in," Bolt demeaned Jiraiya to Tsunade, as he held the woozy man up, in a sort of showcase of Jiraiya's inebriety.

"Oh no," The pretty woman exclaimed. "I was really enjoying myself as well… And, I'm pretty drunk myself, and I can't drive those new machines." Tsunade was batting her eyelashes, staring into Bolt's eyes. She was looking for a reason to stay with him, he knew it. If it wasn't noticeable at first, Bolt would have caught it as she stood and leaned forward, resting her palms on the table, and a deep canyon of delicious cleavage appeared.

Bolt smirked inwardly, but made a show of contemplation, stroking his chin for a moment, before he made his move.

"I'll tell you what. The old man is a little too drunk to stay. It seems like he might throw up, and no one wants to see that. I'll drive you both home in your tech machines and get mine tomorrow. That way we can continue our conversation. Deal?"

"Okay, deal." Tsunade accepted, though Bolt knew she would. She was obviously excited to spend more time with Bolt.

Bolt pushed his position and let go of Jiraiya, to instead wrap his arm around Tsunade's waist again. The sexy kunoichi shivered from the contact and her eyes drifted to Jiraiya for a second before following Bolt's lead.

Bolt picked up a couple water bottles on the way out. The blonde ninja gave them to Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Drink this," He offered, "It will make you feel better."

Tsunade didn't know what she was doing. The hazel eyed woman had thought she'd made up her mind about Bolt. Yes, she was attracted to him, and her pussy had been getting wetter over the course of the night, but she wasn't going to accept his advances.

Tsunade Senju wasn't going to do it. So why was her breathing hitched as Bolt slid his hand around her waist again, why did her pussy drip as she felt his fingers grip her possessively.

Bolt brought her and Jiraiya out of the hotel, and after he'd loaded Jiraiya into the machine, the young man turned to Tsunade. His eyes were dark with desire and Tsunade knew where things were going.

"You said that you've been getting creams and such for your jutsu right?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Well, how would you like to try my own special cream tonight?"

Tsunade was shocked and didn't know how to answer. Bolt had been somewhat reserved so far, relatively speaking, but he had just dropped a bomb on Tsunade. She was so horny around him, but she'd never cheated. She wouldn't.

"Oh," Bolt suddenly spoke up again, "I think you misunderstood me. I mean would you like to try out my skin cream. I'll show you how to make it. It's a lot of fun to make and it'll help keep your skin beautiful." The young man approached her as he spoke, and placed his hand on her waist.

"Oh," Tsunade accepted dumbly. "That sounds great actually. Just because I'm young again doesn't mean I don't need to take care of myself." She laughed lightly.

"It's a plan," Bolt grinned and without another word, guided Tsunade into the front passenger seat, before strapping in to drive.

Tsunade watched carefully as Bolt did, she knew what had occured. The young ninja had propositioned her and seeing her hesitation, he'd diverted to let himself try again later. And Tsunade had consented. The medic had not refused him, and had actually helped explain his actions. It was not like her at all, but Bolt had her so turned on, she wasn't thinking straight. And really, maybe he did have some kind of cream, the young man did look good.

"So how long have you and Jiraiya been married?" Bolt asked after a few minutes of quiet driving.

"About 2 years, we married a little while after we met again." Tsunade explained.

"That crazy, from what I'd heard, I never expected Jiraiya to settle down." Tsunade laughed at that, it was true that Jiraiya was not the beacon of family life.

"That's fair," The medic turned towards Bolt again, admiring his side profile. "The Jiraiya I knew wouldn't be interested, but the man back there, he's a different Jiraiya."

"That's understandable, I guess it's been 20 years since there have been any stories. A lot changes in 20 years."

"I'll say…" Tsunade cringed the second the words left her mouth. She had only thought those words, and now Bolt was staring at her. His deep, blue eyes penetrating hers. Tsunade was about to throw out anything to move the situation but Bolt spoke first.

"So, what do you do for fun then? I can't imagine a beautiful woman like yourself just working all day."

Tsunade was glad to move on, but Bolt's question was also not a direction she wanted to go in. Well, not all of her. After a momentary pause, she answered the young ninja, with what she thought was a safe reply.

"Not much actually, I'm a bit addicted to clothes shopping at the minute." Tsunade laughed, expecting to have disarmed the situation.

"Oh, expensive things? I noticed that your dress today look great, they couldn't have been cheap." Bolt questioned, his eyes back on the road.

"Thank you, but it's one of the only expensive ones. The hospital and tech teams are rolling in money, and Jiraiya hasn't been able to do much ninja work for a long time."

"Money's been tight then, and you're work isn't really a money maker. Jiraiya's obviously not providing for you properly. You like spending money, and enjoying yourself but are smart enough to know that you can't go too far with the way things are. I like that Tsunade."

Tsunade could feel her nipples harden against her bra as Bolt complimented her.

"It's a shame that you're with Jiraiya and not someone who could provide for you better…" Bolt let his words linger in the air, Tsunade didn't say anything and Bolt didn't look at her.

The charming ninja just carried on driving as if he wasn't flirting with Tsunade. The twin-ponytailed woman could feel herself losing the fight against her morals. Bolt was so generous with her and he talked about some of the darker thoughts Tsunade had about Jiraiya. The young man didn't even care that Jiraiya, her husband, was right behind him and could probably hear everything he said. He was so confident and sure of himself.

The car ride needed to end soon, if she was going to make it without taking Bolt's cock in her mouth.

"The sex life must be great at least." Tsunade froze. Bolt was not making things easy for her. "I mean, if he's not much of a provider, and he's not the most charming, then he must be amazing in the bedroom."

Tsunade honestly loved sex, and everything that came with it. The hazel eyed woman enjoyed pleasing Jiraiya, enjoyed getting pleased and enjoyed fucking.

But, she wouldn't say their sex life was great. Tsunade had never had an orgasm with Jiraiya. Her husband was an amazing ninja in his younger years, and would no doubt have been a decent lower given his speed and stamina. However, Tsunade had only ever been with the old man version of Jiraiya, a man who was weak and slow, and had grown up never needing to learn proper technique for sex. Those things combined with his small dick meant Tsunade was never even close to cumming when they fucked. She would always finish herself off, using her hands or a clone to eat her out. Always.

"It's okay…" Tsunade couldn't lie totally. But to say Jiraiya was terrible right in front of him, and to another man, seemed a little harsh. She was still tempted to though, just because it was Bolt asking her.

"Just okay?" Bolt asked quizzically.

"Yeah, it's the usual, you know…" Bolt smirked at that, Tsunade noticed, and then began pushing her again.

"That's interesting. When old man Jiraiya and I were in the bathroom, I unfortunately caught a glimpse of him." Tsunade whipped her head around to face Bolt fully. "I'm surprised. I mean, to be brutally honest, he's got a tiny dick. I'm surprised he's able to please a woman like you." Bolt laughed through the sentences. His words affecting Tsunade in ways he couldn't imagine.

Tsunade gulped.

"Uh, yeah, I guess, he's just good with what he's got…" It was a lame explanation, Tsunade knew, and as the words came out, she could hear how little conviction there was in her voice. Bolt obviously heard it too, and assaulted Tsunade's mind again.

"So, let me get this right. Jiraiya is a loser, he doesn't provide for you, he's got the worst personality and he's terrible in bed. So then why are you together?" Tsunade was worried that her nipples would show through her bra, they were so hard. "Don't you want to have a real man's cock inside you?"

At that moment, Tsunade's pussy twitched, and her mind wandered. She wondered how much bigger Bolt's cock was than her Jiraiya's. Bolt was obviously confident in his size given the way he talked about Jiraiya, and Tsunade couldn't help but picture his doubt large cock. The second an image appeared, Tsunade shook her head.

"No."

Bolt pulled up at Tsunade and Jiraiya's home a moment later.

"Okay Tsunade," Bolt began as the trio got out of the car. Jiraiya was still fairly out if it, but he was at least mobile. And Bolt was much more hoping to get his hands on Tsunade than Jiraiya. "Are you ready to sample some of that cream I was telling you about?"

Tsunade seemed to hesitate for a second, and so Bolt jumped in.

"It's really very good. And it'll be fun, come on." The plotting ninja, gave Tsunade his sincerest look. She needed a push to become his.

The voluptuous woman took a second but replied positively.

"That would be great."

Bolt had to stop himself from smirking smugly in victory.

The trio entered the house and Jiraiya perked up a little bit as they walked in. The familiar location obviously helping him think about what had been said to his wife.

"Hey," The old man looked to Bolt, "what's going on?"

Bolt wanted to laugh, Jiraiya was even more pathetic than he thought. The young ninja didn't stop himself fully, and smirked as he talked down to Jiraiya.

"Well old man, you're gonna lay you down on the couch, and rest up. I'm gonna go whip up a batch of that cream I was talking about for your wife." Bolt turned to Tsunade when he mentioned her, throwing the pretty woman a wink as he did. "I don't want you pushing yourself, so we were just going to let you chill here."

"Oh yeah," Jiraiya said groggily. "I guess that makes sense."

"You bet it does, old man." Bolt laughed. "Here," He went to the TV, "I'll turn on Kanaise for you, that's always good when you're drunk." Bolt turned the television to comedy channel and turned the volume up.

That done, Bolt patted Jiraiya on the shoulder and strolled towards the other side of the room. The confident young man, approached the busty woman waiting for him.

"Show me to your bedroom," Bolt asked naturally, as he looked down at her face. He loved the angle as it exposed even more of Tsunade's delicious cleavage.

"Why the bedroom?" Tsunade queried, her shaped eyebrow rising.

"I'm a big believer that the environment something is done in affects the outcome. If we're in a more relaxed, secluded place the outcome will be more of what's desired." Bolt threw out, what he thought, was a ridiculous explanation. The man knew that Tsunade was close to giving in, and wouldn't need a real reason. The big titted ninja just wanted something to pretend with. Something to use as she pretended she wasn't about to cheat on the old man.

"Oh, huh," Tsunade said, her questioning expression fading, "That's really thoughtful of you, Bolt."

"I've thought about this a fair bit." Bolt forced a smile, instead of a snort. The blonde babe was really obvious. "Now lead the way."

Bolt followed Tsunade's big, swaying ass, drooling as her cheeks peeked out from beneath her sweater dress. Bolt was mesmerized by her wide hips and juicy ass as he looked up at the sannin.

Tsunade led the young man into the main bedroom and stood still in the centre. She looked at him, her hazel eyes glazed over slightly.

Bolt sat boldly on the bed and patted next to himself. Tsunade obeyed and took a seat by him, her hips making contact with him. Bolt smiled at the sexy woman and self-assuredly placed his hand on her thigh. Tsunade's eyes locked on his, and Bolt began brushing his thumb against her skin. The beautiful woman inhaled sharply.

"I'll get started on making the cream in a second. Let's just relax a little first."

Bolt let his hand fall and then began rubbing the inside of her thigh, inciting a small sigh from Tsunade. The older woman was calming her nerves, he could tell. She was getting ready.

Bolt continued to massage Tsunade's soft flesh for a few seconds, watching her face, particularly her lips and eyes. Eventually, Tsunade's hazel eyes began glazing over and her plump, reddish, lips parted, a thin strand of saliva connecting the two.

Bolt suddenly stood, wrenching his hand away from Tsunade's warm body.

"Okay," The young man stared down at his companion. "I need you on your knees."

"Why?" Tsunade asked slowly, gazing wide-eyed up at Bolt.

"You should just trust me. It's part of the process. Here," The young ninja said, grabbing a pillow and putting it on the ground in front of him, "Kneel down on this pillow. Now I'm going to pull out the tool I use to make the cream. I've been wanting to show you this since the moment we met. Are you ready?"

Tsunade took a second but accepted her fate, and Bolt almost groaned in sexual satisfaction as the sexy woman knelt down in front of him. Bolt reached down, undoing his jeans, and pulled out his limp six inch dick. Tsunade gasped. "Oh Kami!" she exclaimed in awe.

"A little bigger than Jiraiya's, huh?" Bolt laughed.

"Oh Kami," she repeated. Tsunade reached out and lifted his hardening cock by its large mushroom head. "Oh Kami." It was massive.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Tsunade ran her slim hand along the bottom of Bolt's thick shaft and it jumped in her hand. The once Hokage looked up at her successor's domineering son.

"I think you should lock the door."

"It's not my house," Bolt replied without a care. "You want to, then you should lock the door." Tsunade felt her pussy twitch as his actions.

The twin-ponytailed woman got up, shaking her thick ass as she did, and locked the door. She didn't want Jiraiya to walk in on this.She didn't want to be interrupted.

She just wanted to be around this young man. Tsunade was a sexy young woman and she deserved to have a strong man by her side. Tsunade turned back to Bolt and admired his form. The ninja turned her on so much.

The blonde woman knelt down in front of Bolt and lifted his cock above his belly button. She couldn't believe the heat of Bolt's giant cock, or understand how it continued to stiffen, lengthen, and thicken at her touch. It was mammoth. Tsunade stared at it in awe for another moment then tried to wrap her hand around it. Her fingers couldn't touch each other. She tentatively licked Bolt's cockhead, her tongue flicking against his length.

Tsunade grabbed the thick base, not coming close to wrapping her small hand around it, and put the bulbous head in her hot, wet mouth.

"Ohp Kamlp." Tsunade talked over the appendage, marvelling it. The curvy woman slowly licked up his shaft from his heavy balls to his throbbing head.

The duo paused and stared into each other's eyes. Hazel penetrated blue and blue did the same.

Bolt looked victorious and Tsunade admitted that his expression only made her enjoy it more.

"I cared for Jiraiya, once." She explained, "but you didn't care, did you. Bolt, you, with your hard body and big dick."

"I didn't and still don't give a fuck about that loser."

"No, you came to me, with all the confidence in the world. You looked at my perfect face, my big tits, my slim waist, my wide hips, and my fat ass. And you knew that you were going to steal me. You didn't even think about the fact I'm married, that I'm someone else's. You just knew that your big dick was perfect for my hot body."

"We were always going to end up here." Bolt smirked as Tsunade. Self-assured, smug, arrogant. Tsunade loved it.

Bolt was beautiful; he looked down on her with his deep, mysterious blue eyes. Tsunade reached up and felt his chest, she had to. Bolt's muscles were so tight and taut, not like Jiraiya's. The young ninja had a body women dreamed about. With Jiraiya, Tsunade sometimes wondered whether he had any strength at all.

"Oh Kami, you're so amazing," She repeated. Tsunade honestly had nothing else she could say to the stud in front of her.

Bolt laughed, and placed his right hand over Tsunade's on his chest.

"So are you Tsunade, your face and body are perfect." The younger man used his free hand to grip his cock and tapped his length against Tsunade's plump lips. "Now lick."

Bolt groaned as Tsunade inhaled his cock meat and he moved his left hand to the back of her head. Bolt threaded his fingers between Tsunade's soft hair and held her possessively, admiring her small hand with her diamond wedding ring wrapped around his cock.

"Yeah, take my dick," Bolt pushed the back of her head toward him, forcing about half his cock into Tsunade's hot mouth. Bolt hit the back of her throat and continued pushing. The big titted slut sucking his dick needed to learn to take all of him. Bolt pushed himself down Tsunade's tight throat, feeling intense grip as the woman choked. Bolt held steady for a second and then pulled the once Hokage's head back. Her hazel eyes were beginning to tear up, but that didn't stop the woman giving Bolt one last lick as he exited her.

"You're cock is so thick." Tsunade panted, saliva dripping off her lips. Bolt's cock was covered in her spit and cooled as it stood outside of Tsunade's mouth.

"It's alright. I'll help you. You're used to a smaller cock, but I know that the slut in you knows what to do with my dick. You can take it."

"Oh, Okaaah," Bolt thrust his cock back in Tsunade's mouth as she began to speak. He rocked her head up and down on his cock for about a minute, then let her go, letting her take over. Tsunade opened herself up and attacked Bolt's length with vigour, working to get all of his cock meat into her throat.

Tsunade realized that when she was about halfway down on Bolt's cock that if it was Jiraiya's that she'd have hit the back of his crotch and would have his pubic hairs scratching her, something she hated. Bolt was smooth to the touch, and obviously looked after himself. The older woman figured that considering the thickness of Bolt's cock, she probably could have gotten Jiraiya's balls in her mouth as well, though she never would for him.

The thoughts vanished as she gagged again on Bolt's thickness, her saliva flowing obscenely onto his cock. Tsunade pulled the young ninja's cock out of her mouth, holding the base, watching as a large string of spit extended from the head to her bottom lip. The vulgar connection hung and quickly dropped to Tsunade's deep cleavage and onto her dress.

"Ungh. Fuck that was hot." Bolt groaned at the erotic happening. It, combined with the insanely good view of Tsunade's tits, was pushing Bolt.

"Get up," The young man commanded. Tsunade looked surprised, and Bolt understood. His woman hadn't taken all of his dick yet, but the ninja couldn't wait any longer. He needed to have her.

Tsunade got up, after a moment of confusion, and Bolt pulled her close, kissing her deeply. The two blondes tongued each others mouths, tasting every part as well as fighting. Bolt pressed his lips against Tsunade's aggressively as they battled, reaching back to fondle her juicy ass as he did. Bolt pulled up Tsunade's dress, off her fat ass, to her waist.

The sexy woman fought back, rubbing her knee gently on his crotch.

"Take off my jeans." Bolt ordered, pulling back from Tsunade's soft lips to do so. The younger ninja moved first and undid Tsunade's belt. She reciprocated and pushed his jeans and they dropped to the ground. Bolt stepped out of his shoes as Tsunade's belt fell, letting her unbutton his shirt.

Tsunade alternately looked into Bolt's eyes and at his incredible chest and stomach as she stripped his shirt.

"Lift your arms," Bolt told Tsunade, and lifted her dress over her head. As soon as it was gone, the young ninja lifted the once Hokage, her big ass in his groping hands. Bolt shifted one hand and undid her bra instantaneously.

"Oh," Tsunade gasped in surprise, shocked by the young man's speed. Bolt laid her on the bed. He pulled her soaking panties off over her heels, and felt Tsunade's bare, wet pussy for the first time with his hand.

"Shit, baby, you're soaked." Bolt smirked arrogantly at Tsunade and slipped a finger into the woman's tightness. He snaked up to kiss her on the bed as he fingered her with one and then two fingers. Tsunade's pussy gripped his digits tight as they kissed slow, focussed only on each other. "Kami, you're hot and tight." Bolt whispered in Tsunade's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you now."

"I don't know if we should," Tsunade teased, thinking of her marriage vows and staring down at Bolt's giant cock. The well endowed man played along.

"You deserve to have a real cock. A real man. You're way too perfect to be with a disgrace like Jiraiya." Bolt kissed Tsunade. "You've been deprived." Kiss. "You've suffered with him" Kiss. "You're a beautiful young slut" Kiss. Bolt pulled back and stared down Tsunade.

"Be my slut." Tsunade's nipples were hard as steel and seemed to get harder still as Bolt spoke. The twin-ponytailed woman gazed at her amazing lover, and knew she would. But she wanted to tease still.

"Oh, I don't know. Would it even fit? Your big, fat cock, would break my tight, wet pussy wouldn't it? You would ruin me, and I'd never be satisfied by anyone else again."

Bolt grinned down at her.

"We better get started then." The young ninja shifted his hips and rubbed Tsunade's pussy lips with his cock.

"Yes." Tsunade lustful sighed, her pussy aching to have Bolt inside of her. It was okay, Jiraiya was asleep and Bolt was just the perfect man. Tsunade was young now and she had no reason not to choose Bolt. He was amazing, and Jiraiya was not.

Tsunade had experienced everything Jiraiya could offer, and he wasn't good enough. Now, she would pick Bolt, the one who was right for her.

And she just had to know what Bolt's massive dick felt like.

"Guide me in if you want me to fuck you."

Tsunade didn't hesitate, and reached down to grab Bolt's cock, eager to feel him inside of her. She tried to put it in her tight pussy, but it slipped on her slickness. Bolt smirked arrogantly, and Tsunade almost moaned just at his expression.

The young ninja reached down and Tsunade closed her eyes tight. He pushed his throbbing cock between her wet pussy lips, spreading them obscenely with his bulbous head. Bolt pushed a little harder and got his big mushroom cockhead into Tsunade's pussy. Her hazel eyes sprung open as she gasped.

"AHH…"

Tsunade had never felt anything like this before. Her pussy was being stretched in a way that Jiraiya could never hope to. In a way, no previous partners had. Bolt pushed in further, the head plus a little shaft, about three inches total. Tsunade thought she was going to split in two.

"Kami, you're fucking tight," Tsunade gripped Bolt's cock with her pussy. The hazel eyed woman couldn't help it. She had had years of clamping down on Jiraiya's small dick and her pussy muscles were well exercised.

"Oh Kami, it's fucking biiiiig," Tsunade moaned.

Bolt started to push in and out, building up a rhythm and sinking incrementally deeper with each thrust. Pretty soon the ninja was getting six inches with each thrust. Bolt grabbed Tsunade's legs and put her calves on his back, with the back of her knees resting on his shoulders, and started powerfully plowing into her.

Tsunade couldn't believe how deep Bolt was inside her, she felt like her guts were being dug out. Tsunade felt a long missed sensation building in her body, deep in her pussy.

"Ungh, ungh, ungh," Tsunade's pussy was creaming on Bolt's cock. "Oh Kami, I'm cummmming."

"That's right, slut. Cum all over this cock," Bolt commanded as he pounded into the once Hokage. The young ninja leaned down and they kissed deeply as Tsunade came. Bolt kept up his rhythm the whole time, drilling into his big titted slut with seven inches of meat.

The bed springs had begun to creak, with the incredible force of the duo's fucking. Through the haze of her orgasm and the amazing feelings brought on by Bolt's continued deep-dicking, Tsunade was just able to realize they were making a lot of noise. Between the yelling, the moaning, and the creaking of the bed, her husband must have been able to hear them.

"Oh- Ungh, Bolt, babe- Ungh, he'll hear us. Jiraiya will hear- Unghhhh. He'll know." Tsunade tried to reason.

"I don't give a fuck." Bolt grunted, thrusting harder into Tsunade's wet pussy.

"Ungh- Bolt!"

"You're mine. I would take you in front of him if I needed to, I'd fuck your tight pussy as I tell him to fuck off." Tsunade's pussy tightened, and Bolt smirked smugly. "Anyways, I've got a plan. Jiraiya will never say anything."

Bolt stopped fucking Tsunade and commanded her. "Turn over. I wanna see that big ass from behind."

Tsunade accepted Bolt's confidence and control. The young blonde was the strongest ninja ever, there was nothing Jiraiya or anyone else could do no matter what Bolt did.

Tsunade happily flipped over, thrilled to follow his instruction, and eager to know what Bolt felt like entering from behind. The curvy woman enjoyed the way Bolt made her feel and act.

Downstairs, Jiraiya had woken up from his sleep. The sage heard the creak of bedsprings and faint moans coming from above him.

Jiraiya's brain scrambled for a reason, but finding none began moving towards the staircase.

The moans and groans got louder, the closer her got. Jiraiya had to check and see what was going on. The sage vaguely remembered Bolt telling him about some skin cream for his wife.

Jiraiya slowly walked up the steps and as he reached the top, the moans were incessant. The white haired man approached his bedroom and stilled outside the door.

The creaking stopped and Jiraiya heard faint whispers. He knocked on the door.

"Is everything alright?"

As soon as Tsunade flipped over, and presented her ass to Bolt, there was a knock at the bedroom door. Tsunade and her lover's head whipped to the source.

"Is everything alright?" Jiraiya's voice sounded and filled the room.

"Everything's fine, honey," Tsunade dismissed, feeling a little panicked. The woman had not really expected Jiraiya to catch them.

"W-what's going on in there?" The old man's voice rang again.

Bolt looked to Tsunade and their eyes connected. The powerful ninja smirked.

"I'm just making some cream for Tsunade, Jiraiya. You should go downstairs and get some rest," Bolt thrust forward and shoved his thick cock into Tsunade's dripping pussy from behind.

"Ahhh- Oh… Unnngh..." Tsunade cried out.

"What was that noise?" Jiraiya asked. "Tsunade, are you okay?"

"Tsunade's fine, old man. This is an intense process and we have a lot of work to do," Bolt's expression was obscenely arrogant, the young ninja loving the situation. Bolt pushed the small of Tsunade's back down, forcing her to lift her juicy ass and arch her back.

"Oh Kami," Tsunade moaned, as the new position shifted her pussy along Bolt's cock. "Oh fuck."

"Are you sure? Tsunade, are you alright?" Jiraiya persisted.

"I'm- ungh- fine. Oh fuck!" Tsunade tried to keep quiet with Bolt's giant dick pumping all the way into her, but it was impossible. Her whimpers and cries forced their way out.

Jiraiya could no doubt hear the constant smacking as Bolt began pounding against Tsunade's fat ass, luxuriating in her plump, juicy booty bouncing against his body, his heavy balls smacking against her clit with every thrust. Tsunade was moaning and yelping constantly now, and she was being loud, she couldn't help it. Bolt loved it.

"I'm cumming," Tsunade said to Bolt in what she intended to be a whisper, but came out as a loud moan.

"Good," Jiraiya chimed in, probably relieved. "I was getting worried."

"Sorry, Jiraiya, Tsunade can't come out," Bolt laughed smugly, not even trying to hide his actions. Bolt gripped Tsunade's wide hips, began rotating his hips in small circles, and thrusted hard. The once Hokage's soft flesh poured through his fingers and jiggled as their hips smacked together. "If she came out now we wouldn't be able to finish."

"I'm really worried," Jiraiya tried. "Tsunade, please come out." The man was pathetic. Both lovers thought so, and all they wanted was to be left alone to fuck each other.

"I'm- Ahhhh …. Ungh! Fine," Tsunade moaned as she was getting slammed by Bolt's big dick and cumming harder than she'd ever cum before. Her large breasts bounced back and force, her nipples scraping against the bedsheets.

"Look, Jiraiya," Bolt growled, losing his patience, "We're busy, Tsunade told you she was fine and she isn't coming out until later. Now you need to chill out and go sit down like a good boy." Bolt thrusted harder, taking his aggression out with a rougher fucking. The young ninja looked down at Tsunade's fat, jiggling ass cheeks and knew what he needed.

Jiraiya stood outside the door listening to the sounds emanating from inside his marital bedroom. The noises all sounded like Bolt and Tsunade were having sex, but they couldn't be. Tsunade was his wife and would never cheat on him. And Bolt was just a kid, he was a good ninja, but there was no way that he'd seduced Tsunade. It took Jiraiya decades, how could it have been a few hours for Bolt.

The sounds were muffled by the door and Jiraiya's mind reasoned that guessed that Bolt's cream must be a very hard thing to manufacture and that it was a total coincidence that it sounded like they were having sex. It must have been some crazy jutsu that just sounded strange. Suddenly, Jiraiya heard a hard slap and a yelp from Tsunade.

In the bedroom Bolt continued to pound into Tsunade's tight pussy and he smacked his slut's big ass, leaving a red mark and making her scream. Her tight pussy only hot wetter.

"Oh, you're such a good slut!" Bolt leaned and whispered into Tsunade's ear, kissing her neck as he did.

He heard Jiraiya ask again if everything was okay.

"Shut the fuck up, Jiraiya!," Bolt yelled. "Tsunade's fine! She's actually never been better and you're distracting me. It'll just take longer if you keep doing that."

Bolt smacked Tsunade's ass again and she pushed back hard, finally taking all of his cock inside her. The pair moaned together, feeling completeness they'd never experienced before.

Bolt pulled Tsunade up to him, her back against his chest and stomach, and ground slowly into her pussy. They kissed deeply, his left arm around her breasts, fondling her, her right hand pulling his head to her as their tongues intertwined.

"Flip over," Bolt told her. Tsunade complied and the blue eyed ninja spread her legs over his shoulders again. "Watch my cock disappear inside of you." Bolt started fucking her with all nine inches of his dick as Tsunade looked down as much as she could and thrashed her head in ecstasy. The once Hokage was cumming constantly, pussy juices leaking copiously from her pussy.

"Unghhh, Oh! Oh Kami, Oh Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!"

"That's right," Bolt sneered, "You're my little fuck slut. You'll let me take you anytime I want, won't you fuck slut?"

Bolt stared into Tsunade's eyes as he pounded away and made the bedsprings creak, pushing her into the mattress as her juices dripped onto the sheets.

"Yes yes yes! Ahhhh, oh yesss! I'm your fuck slut! I'm-" Bolt kissed her before Tsunade could say another word. Her bouncing tits pressing against him, the thin sheen of sweat covering them.

"Grab the back of my neck," Tsunade did so and Bolt lifted her up off of the bed. The young ninja started bouncing his partner up and down the length of his cock. Bolt then held her hips and began pounding into her as her pussy juice dripped down his powerful thighs and onto the carpet.

Tsunade grunted rhythmically as Bolt pounded up into her. He moved her so all nine inches bottomed out in her pussy and and only his cockhead remained at the end of each thrust.

Bolt tensed all her muscles as he pleasured Tsunade, her head bounced and attempted to lay kisses on him as she got fucked.

Bolt slowed and kissed Tsunade hungrily before turning and laying on the bed with her still connected, and on top of him. Bolt let Tsunade grind into him, her ass flexing as she shifted her hips. The lovers kissed lustfully and whispered into each other's ears.

"I love your cock," Tsunade moaned

"I love your pussy," Bolt grinned

"I've cum like a million times," The older woman

whispered, smiling happily.

With that Bolt started thrusting up into Tsunade from below. The once Hokage arched her back and ran her hands through her luscious blonde hair, as her successor's son took her pussy.

Bolt looked over into the mirror across from the bed and watched Tsunade's ass bounce on his cock, her ass cheeks jiggling deliciously. He put his hands around her slim waist and thrusted rapidly, aiming for Tsunade's g-spot until the woman came yet again.

"OHH!!!! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Tsunade screamed on top of him

This final orgasm pushed Tsunade into quivers and her pussy clamped down furiously on Bolt's cock. Her muscles contracted and loosened perfectly and Bolt knew he was coming.

The domineering ninja smirked at the sight of Tsunade's eyes rolling back with intense pleasure, and once she was done pulled her off of him. She was totally his.

"Get on the floor," Bolt growled.

Tsunade immediately knelt in front of the bed and Bolt angled himself before releasing the torrent. Tsunade could tell Bolt had held himself back and was eager to see the man cum. The woman forced her hazel eyes open and watched as Bolt's tip opened in front of her face. A large spurt of cum blasted out, catching Tsunade's forehead and running up through her silky hair.

"AHHH, OH! FUCK, TSUNADE!" Bolt roared. "Keep your eyes open," he said quickly, "I want you to see this." Another string came out and hit Tsunade on the other side of the forehead, again striping her hair in the process. A third strand went across her nose and hit her cheek, before slowly dropping to her chin and her big tits.

The cum was milky, white and thick. Tsunade couldn't believe how much Bolt was cumming. Jiraiya never had more than a small dribble of cum. And Bolt was still going! "Oh fuck! Yessss, you're a good slut!" The fourth, a high velocity rope, arced high and most of it came down on her hair and forehead in a circular pattern, but some flew over her head and landed on her back and ass. Bolt painted Tsunade's hair and face several more times, aiming at her lips, and her mouth, as well as her eyes. Bolt wanted Tsunade to know what she was, and how he would act with her. Tsunade loved it and enjoyed feeling Bolt's confidence and power.

The final strand flew over her head and streaked her back and ass, hitting the bed as well. When Bolt's flow of cum slowed to a dribble, the young man wiped himself on Tsunade's cheek, in the only space that had been left unmarked.

Bolt looked down smugly and left his free hand pinch Tsunade's nipple. He had created an extra netting of jizz on her hair and his cum was drizzled all over her face and chest.

His thick cum was sliding down Tsunade's face, hanging from her chin in chunky strands and dropping to her big tits a little at a time. Her lush hair was streaked with his sperm jets. He took a strand of cum hanging from her chin onto his finger and pushed it in her mouth.

"How's that taste?," Bolt asked.

"Uhmmm, uhmmm," Tsunade moaned in reply as she sucked Bolt's finger clear, her eyes closed. She soon scooped more off her chin and chest and swallowed that too. Bolt's cum was delicious and she loved the way she felt drinking it.

Bolt marveled at Tsunade's hot, cum streaked body. He regarded his masterpiece with pride and admiration as he smirked down at his conquest.

She looked up at him with awe in her eyes. He took his cock in his hand and tapped it against Tsunade's lips spreading the splashing his cum upwards, one drop hitting her eyelash and making her flinch. Satisfied, Bolt slowly slid his cock back in Tsunade's hot mouth.

"Ahh… yes." The spent ninja groaned at the sensation. "Clean it up and suck the last of my cum down." Bolt pushed his cock deep into her tight throat "Take it, slut."

Tsunade's throat pulsed around Bolt's dick and she used her tongue to clean his length. The once Hokage then sucked gently and pulled out the remaining cum.

"Oh fuck, I mean wow," Tsunade sighed once Bolt pulled his deflating cock out of her mouth. "That was amazing." She'd loved it so much. Bolt smirked down at her and Tsunade followed his gaze to her breasts.

Her massive tits were a mess with cum and saliva and sweat, and they'd never looked hotter to Bolt. The younger ninja reluctantly released Tsunade's nipple and took a step back.

"Okay," Bolt started, "Here's the plan. Rub some of my cum into your skin." Tsunade began to do so, following her lover's direction. "Don't wipe it away all together though, I think we both want Jiraiya to see some of the result." Tsunade nodded at that.

"Here, let me get your chest for you," he said as he fondled her big tits. Tsunade reached up to run her hand through her face to remove the cum when Boly caught her wrist. "Leave it."

The younger blonde smirked evilly and Tsunade licked her lips. Bolt was making her so hot with the way he was treating Jiraiya. Tsunade ran her finger through her hair a few times, but left large streaks of Bolt's cum intact. In the mirror, Tsunade could see how obvious it was. Her immense cleavage was covered in spurts and bubbles, her face and neck was painted and her silky hair was a sharp contrast to Bolt's cum.

Slipping her dress back on was tricky, as Tsunade tried not to disturb the lines of sperm, but Bolt was exceedingly helpful, placing his hands on her body as much as he could while aiding her.

Jiraiya had heard Bolt's roars and was pacing back and forth in the hallway, worried sick. The sage didn't dare to knock after what Bolt had said. The young man was angry and given his strength, Jiraiya didn't think it was good to be emotional while performing jutsu. So the white haired man, waited, quietly, as growls and slurps filled his ears.

There was silence for what felt like an eternity. Just as Jiraiya was about to consider knocking, the door opened and he was greeted by a smiling Bolt and a positively glowing Tsunade. There was a heavy waft of air filled with scents Jiraiya recognised. Both looked different though. Bolt didn't have a shirt on, and his shoes were off, while Tsunade's dress looked even lower down than before, her massive breasts pouring out of the material. Jiraiya paused as his eyes adjusted and took in more of the details.

"Hey Jiraiya," Bolt patted him on the back, "I covered Tsunade in my cream. What do you think?" Bolt was smirking as he spoke, but Jiraiya ignored it.

"Her skin looks amazing," The sage admitted, stunned at his wife's radiance, "But, it's a bit messy, Tsunade. Honestly, it looks a little like like, uh, well, it looks like, um..."

Tsunade's smirked similarly to Bolt, and then the voluptuous woman looked to the young man next to her.

"Cum?" Bolt asked, laughing.

"Uh," Jiraiya thought it did look like cum. Before, he could say more though, Bolt spoke and took his attention.

"Jiraiya, come on old man. What do you think has been going on here? Do you really believe I've been up here pounding your gorgeous, big titted wife with my long, fat cock for the last hour and a half? With you, her devoted husband, lying on the couch and then standing right outside the door? Did you think those moans were me making Tsunade cum harder than you could ever hope to with your tiny dick? That those slaps were me smacking her fat, juicy ass? That I sprayed my cum all over her and left her streaked with my seed in a blatant show of disrespect toward you? What type of guy do you think I am?"

Bolt made a point of sliding his arm around Tsunade's waist as he spoke, letting his hand rest on her ass. The blue eyed ninja was definitely not done with Tsunade.

"Uh," Jiraiya said dumbly, shocked at the words coming out of the young boy's mouth.

"Jiraiya, believe me when I tell you: that's my special cream," Bolt groped Tsunade's large ass as he spoke, and brushed his fingers against her ass crack. "Those streaks all over her are all mine too. See, the great thing about my cream is that it's perfect for every part of a woman. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, I guess it is," Jiraiya felt it was strange, things seemed off. But then Tsunade would have said something, his wife would have explained or told him.

"Here, look." Bolt offered, and dragged across finger to Tsunade's face, rubbing his cum into her skin. The young ninja smirked more and ran his finger down slowly, drifting over Tsunade's jaw and neck before entering her cleavage.

Still Tsunade didn't object. Bolt's finger brushed against the woman large breasts and finished by wiping his finger across her dress. Tsunade shivered as Bolt had chosen to rub it on her covered nipple, stifling a moan as he did it.

Tsunade was shocked that was acting this way. Jiraiya was behaving like a moron, oblivious to the events occurring in front of him. Tsunade felt all respect left for the man leave her and sneered lightly.

He had just lost his wife to another man and he didn't even know it.

Tsunade turned to Bolt, and admitted what wanted, who she wanted. Bolt looked into her eyes and ceased his teasing of her ass.

"I love you."

Bolt stared meaningfully at Tsunade as she said those words.

"I love you too," Jiraiya answered, unable to see Tsunade lustfully gazing at Bolt. The younger ninja took the lead then. He knew how things were going to go.

"Don't you feel silly now for ever thinking I was up here destroying your wife's tight pussy right under your nose? Don't you regret assuming that I was on your marital bed, with my dick plowing Tsunade's pussy, my balls slapping her clit as I pinched her nipples?" Bolt stared Jiraiya down but turned to Tsunade as he detailed the events.

"Yes," Jiraiya said meekly, his gaze on the floor. Bolt laughed and Tsunade joined in, Jiraiya forced a small chuckle.

"Now, do you have anything to eat? I've worked up a hell of an appetite. How about you, Tsunade? Food?"

"I am starving," The woman agreed. "Jiraiya's the cook around here. He can make us something."

"Jiraiya, you think you could cook us something?" Bolt asked, with a smirk on his face.

Jiraiya was so relieved that Tsunade wasn't cheating on him and had so much adrenaline pumping from thinking she was that he was glad to have the opportunity to do something for his gorgeous wife and the village hero. "I'd be thrilled to. What would you guys like?"

"Something light would be great old man, I don't want to feel weighed down." Bolt winked at Tsunade and resumed groping her ass, enjoying the tight flesh in his hand.

"You got it, Bolt! And thanks for helping Tsunade. She's even more beautiful now."

Bolt laughed. "Yeah, Jiraiya. I'll keep her on a strict routine for sure. Would you like that?" Tsunade bit her lower lip and looked up at her lover.

"Oh, yes, baby. I would like that so much."

Bolt smirked and clapped his hands resolutely. "Good. So if you could just get the food started Jiraiya." Tsunade angled her head in the direction of the staircase and then smirked at Bolt. "We still need to shower and get dressed."

Jiraiya took in his wife's glistening body one last time and looked at Bolt in his jeans. He got a little funny feeling again and decided he would something to Bolt about his nudity. He was a little uncomfortable with Bolt being naked in front of his wife, even if their relationship was completely innocent. "Okay, but could I have a word with you downstairs while Tsunade showers?"

Bolt frowned, and his eyes lost the amusement in them. "No, Jiraiya, I think I'll stay up here." Bolt turned to Tsunade. "But you go start the shower Tsunade while Jiraiya has a word with me." Bolt laughed again. "Oh and make sure it's hot, babe, and wet." The young ninja chuckled together with Tsunade and spanked his slut as a parting gift.

Tsunade wordlessly walked back into the bedroom to the master bath, her round, tight ass and hips swaying on the way, her twin-ponytailed hair flowing behind. Tsunade's curves took Jiraiya's breath away and his love and pride that she was his alone swelled in his chest.

"What did you want?"

"Well, uh, I just.. I'm a little uncomfortable with you being shirtless around Tsunade. Could you maybe keep your clothes on while you're with her?" Bolt was staring Jiraiya down, and the old man hesitated because of it. He'd already been wrong about Bolt and annoyed him.

"Look man, I'm kind of sick of you questioning me," Bolt said as the noise of water running began. "This is necessary for the process of making the formula. You just go cook, and leave me and Tsunade alone. I'm helping her. Got it?"

"Right, yeah, of course," Jiraiya accepted quickly under Bolt's intense glare. The sage did feel bad about doubting the boy, and his wife, and he didn't want to make things worse.

Before he had even finished speaking, Bolt shut the door on Jiraiya. The sage stood looking at the closed door for a moment. His stomach had the queasy feeling again, but he knew he was mistaken. He went downstairs to the kitchen, glad to have a task to get his mind off his misgivings.

Bolt shook his head in amazement at the idiot husband whose wife he was about to fuck slow in the shower and dropped his jeans to the floor. His cock was starting to get hard again. Bolt walked to the bathroom and took a waiting Tsunade in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Jiraiya's a moron," he laughed.

"Thank Kami for that," Tsunade giggled said, stroking her lover's hardening cock.

Bolt dropped his hand to Tsunade's ass cheeks and, gripping them, lifted her before she wrapped her long legs around him. Bolt's thick cock pushed into Tsunade's waiting pussy and they both moaned as he walked them into the running shower.

"Kami, you're so good." Tsunade moaned in ecstasy as Bolt pushed her against the wall, his chest pressed against her large, perky breasts, his cock lodged deep in her insides, pushing past her belly button.

"You're mine... You are mine. Tell me you'll do anything I say. Tell me that you're my personal slut."

"I will. I will. I'm your slut." Tsunade breathed into Bolt's mouth as she felt yet another orgasm welling up inside of her. Bolt fucked Tsunade slowly, leaving the bulk of his cock inside of her at all times. The passionate fucking continued for ten more minutes before Bolt buried himself fully and let his seed gush inside of her.

Tsunade loved feeling his hot cum spurting against her cervix over and over and reveled in Bolt's fat cock pulsating against her pussy walls as his milky cum coursed through it.

The duo got dressed, occasionally stopping to kiss or grope each other. Tsunade put on little lacy pink panties, a skin tight, short, black party dress and and expensive pair of boots. She looked incredibly slutty and Bolt was feeling his cock stir already, encased inside his tight jeans and snaking down his inner thigh.

When Tsunade and Bolt finally arrived downstairs Jiraiya was putting the finishing touches on a fruit plate, the fruits cut just so.

"Very nice, Jiraiya," Bolt said as Jiraiya pulled out some ham, bread, mayo, an onion and cheese. "You should just quit ninja work and be a chef, old man. Don't you think, babe?"

Tsunade smirked. "Yes, definitely," She giggled as Bolt spanked her big, round ass lightly and then wrapped his arm around her slim waist. Bolt's cum was still leaking out of her pussy and staining her panties.

Jiraiya turned away to begin grilling sandwiches and left Bolt and Tsunade sat at the kitchen table, picking at the fruit plate and playing with each other under the table. They'd barely touched the plate when Bolt took Tsunade by the hand and led his slut to the living room. He pushed her roughly over the end of the leather couch at the small of her back, bending her over.

"Oh," Tsunade yelped, surprised by the sudden action. Bolt continued to take her cum stained, pussy juice soaked panties and push them to the side. Bolt then thought better of it and ripped them clean off, letting them fall to the carpet. "Oh fuck," Tsunade moaned, feeling her nipples harden at the display of arrogance. Bolt grunted a moment later as he took his first thrust, and penetrated Tsunade's tight pussy.

"Are you guys okay?" Jiraiya asked from the kitchen, concern permeating his voice.

"Oh yes." Tsunade said with a catch in her voice. It felt like Bolt would burst through her throat, he was so deep in this position.

"You want to focus on the food man, don't want to waste your efforts you know, if it gets burnt." Bolt spoke authoritatively to Jiraiya as he took long hard strokes, smacking his thighs against Tsunade's fat ass. "I'm just stretching Tsunade out. It's best to pair the cream treatment with vigorous workouts." Bolt finished with a hard smack to Tsunade's left ass cheek.

Bolt fucked his slut hard for another 10 minutes. Tsunade moaned and screamed the whole time, not a care in the world. Bolt held her by the neck lightly choking her, and Tsunade came harder than she'd ever cum before, breaking the record she'd just set in the shower. Bolt gripped Tsunade's two ponytails, yanked on them, and was pounding her toward his own climax when Jiraiya walked out with their two sandwiches.

Jiraiya looked right into his wife's deep cleavage bouncing and barely contained by Tsunade's dress and saw the look of pure ecstasy on her face. "What? What is going on?" he asked, sure this time that Bolt was fucking Tsunade.

"Stretching exercise," Bolt panted, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Go get your sandwich."

Jiraiya buried his misgivings.

Bolt began to cum as soon as Jiraiya was back in the kitchen, letting out a mighty roar, and spurt after massive spurt of his thick white cum with just his giant cockhead lodged in Tsunade's tight, pulsating pussy. After a handful of spurts, Bolt pulled out and dumped the rest of his copious load on the back of her dress and even shot another thick rope all the way to her hair leaving a long streak down from the back of her head between her bare shoulder blades and down the back of her dress. He zipped up just before Jiraiya walked out with his own plate.

"Oh fuck, that was amazing. You are amazing," Tsunade complimented, staring deeply into Bolt's deep blue eyes. She loved him, and she loved fucking him. Tsunade knew that she would never ever go against Bolt, she would offer herself for everything and be his woman. His lover, his personal slut.

"And you too babe" Bolt returned the compliment, agreeing that their pairing was the best thing ever."Jiraiya, go get us some drinks man." Bolt turned and gave Tsunade a deep, romantic kiss as Jiraiya went back to the kitchen to fetch drinks.

Jiraiya returned and Bolt and Tsunade were sitting closely on the couch. Tsunade was more physically contented than she'd ever been in her life. She knew her life had changed completely tonight. And she was a glad it had. Bolt's cum had dripped from her pantyless pussy, sliding down her bare inner thighs, and was now threatening to slowly drop onto their black leather couch.

Bolt knew he'd changed Tsunade's life and his mind raced with possible ways to take advantage of Jiraiya's idiocy.

But, It was 3am and Bolt had been banging Tsunade on and off for a good five hours. He ate his sandwich and said his goodbyes and told the two of them he'd see them soon and that he had some business to discuss with Jiraiya later.

Tsunade watched as the greatest man she ever met walked away. His perfect form silhouetted in the dark and Tsunade reviewed the night in her head. She knew she should feel guilty but she didn't at all. Bolt was capable of making her feel things Jiraiya couldn't dream of doing. Was she supposed to deny herself the greatest pleasure she'd ever known just because she was married to Jiraiya? She didn't love Jiraiya, though he loved her, but everything was dwarfed by her desire for Bolt and his perfect body and dominating presence. Tsunade and Bolt were perfect for eachother and Jiraiya was merely an obstacle. Although, Tsunade did like fooling around with Bolt around Jiraiya, so maybe he wasn't totally useless.

Jiraiya looked down and noticed his wife wasn't wearing panties and Bolt's cream was dripping down her legs and onto the couch. "Tsunade, you're dripping on the couch. Did you just apply more of Bolt's cream?

"Mmm, I'll get it in the morning; Bolt missed a spot earlier." Tsunade didn't care to offer more reasons, and simply strolled satisfied up to the bedroom.

Jiraiya watched his wife walk away and saw her back streaked with Bolt's cream.

"That guy just makes such a mess." Jiraiya got up to get some paper towels to clean off the pungent substance Bolt was apparently indiscriminately dousing Tsunade with. As he was cleaning he saw his wife's cute pink panties, ripped and lying on the carpet where Bolt and she had been exercising earlier. They were wet and stained with Bolt's formula. Jiraiya shook his head in puzzlement.

"Bolt's skin treatment is just bizarre."

End


End file.
